The Lightning Thief readthrough
by KotlcExpert521
Summary: Another big event is coming up and The Fates know that everyone needs to know more about their hero, in order to win. the 7 heroes, plus Nico, Will, Reyna, Thalia, Rachel, the Stolls, Clarisse and Chris, Grover, and Coach Hedge watch Percy's life. Rated K
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PJO CHARACTERS OR THE PERCY JACKSON SERIES! ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN (UNCLE RICK XD)**

**Btw, this story will only include books 1-5 of the PJO books plus the Son of Neptune and Percy and Annabeth's time in Tarturas. Plus the little extras in between/after.**

**No ToA because that series isn't finished and I don't want to have to go back and edit everything so just take everything you know about the emperors and all of that stuff, THROW IT OUT THE WINDOW! Figuratively. Please don't throw andy books! :) This is a safe place with no spoilers of ToA so people who haven't read it should be fine! Enjoy!**

**Intro: The Fates**

It all started when the 7 heroes, plus Nico, Will, Reyna, Thalia, Rachel, the Stolls, Clarisse and Chris, Grover, and Coach Hedge were in the Big House. They don't know how they get there, there was a blinding white light -with a silver tint to it- and they were sucked into it. Like a black hole, sucking in a space ship.

They all shared a look of confusion when another silverish white light appeared.

"Not this again." Frank murmured, clearly annoyed by the light-portal things. Everyone else had to agree, this was getting old.

"Ughhhhh." Percy groaned. "Let's get this over with, my mom just baked a batch of blue chocolate chip cookies."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she said, "Seaweed Brain"

"Wise Girl," Percy replied.

The first time they teleported, you couldn't feel anything. But this time, it felt warm, and it reminded all of the heroes of better times before they knew about the gods, or in Jason and Reyna, and the Stayer's cases, happier times.

They showed up in a cozy, nice room. The walls were a nice smooth brown, like chocolate. Instead of wood flooring, there was a light gray carpet. In the middle of the room, there was a dark blue couch, with white throw pillows. There were two soft blue chairs, one on each side of the couch, tilted at an angle so they were facing inwards a little bit, with matching gray throw pillows. On the ground, filling the huge circle space in front of the furniture, was a bunch of blankets of many colors and more pillows.

"This is…. Odd," Grover stated hesitantly, looking around. Percy had to agree, it was very weird. Usually, monsters liked to use less homey things in their living spaces.

The room shook for a moment, and there was a deep rumbling sound before 3 old women appeared in the far corner of the room. Percy remembered them from before his first quest. But what really made him recognize them was their rocking chairs and the socks that would only fit Big Foot or a Sasquatch.

"The Fates." He whispered quietly, staring at them, his face pale and his knees wobbling. The string they cut in front of him… he finally figured out who it was that they were warning him about.

"_Yes, Perseus Jackson._" They all told him in unison. Now turning to the others, they continued, "There is going to be another great prophecy, and in order to be able to win this war, you must understand your hero more. You are going to watch the young hero as he goes through his many quests and adventures. And you may learn a few things along the way. As you watch, the heroes shown will feel exactly as they did then, but no injuries will actually be there. Have fun!" The three said in their monotone, raspy voices, and then they disappeared with a sudden *_pop_*

We were all wondering what to do next when a huge projection showed up in front of the seating area and we were instructed to sit down.

The words on the projection read _You will see words at the bottom of the screen, and they will say whatever Percy was thinking about at the time. Most chapters will be narrated by Percy, or at least his voice. Time outside also will stay frozen until we finish watching, in order to make sure you don't miss anything. Pay attention and everything will be fine. Food will appear at Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner when it is time. Enjoy!_

And then we all get settled down and watched as the first projection started.

**Alright! Who's ready for the pjo read through! I am ready to write it! I'll update tomorrow but after that, there are no guarantees on immediate updates! I hope you liked the intro!**

**~KotlcExpert521**


	2. READ

OK. So, I am doing too many stories at once so what I am going to do, is I am going to put all but one story on HIATUS. I will tell you what that one story is in a second but first, I want to tell you what I am planning to do. I am going to make a list of my fanfictions in a list from my favorite to least favorite. I am going to write these stories one by one until I finish the story. Then I move on to the next one. I have a fanfiction called Demigods. So you can create your own demigod and I will add them to my story. It is VERY similar to what I am doing with my, You can be a demigod too! Thing except that one is connected to my story, Aiden Natalie. Demigods is just going to be one story and you can submit your OC even if I'm on Chapter 18 or something, and I will try to add them into the demigod story. Does that make sense? Probably not.

This is my list of fanfiction in order from favorite to least:

Demigods

Aiden Natalie/You can be a demigod too!

The Lightning Thief readthrough

Percy in Tartarus

JasonXPercy Eidolon fight

Keepers of Olympus

I also have a story called Demigod Style Parodies which I will update all of the time because it is kind of like, if I'm bored or don't have anything else to do, I do this fanfiction. Or even when I don't know what to do with my current fanfiction. I think that if I stick to updating at least once a week, I should be good. I promise to do the best I can and to NOT add any more stories to the list! Go check out Demigods and participate, please! It WILL be worthwhile I promise!

~KotlcExpert521


End file.
